iGet Another Chance
by DreamsOnPaper
Summary: When Sam comes back to Seattle after a few years, she gets another chance to make things right between her and her old friends. This story is mainly about Seddie, with minor Cibby. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Coming Back Home

**Hey everyone. I've been getting more and more obsessed with iCarly lately, so I decided to write a short story about it. If this seems boring, sorry, but it is the first chapter. It will get more interesting as it goes on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

* * *

SAM POV

It had been years since I last saw Carly and Freddie. Neither of them would ever know it, but I couldn't stand them being together. They fell in love in the late years of high school and went to same college in Seattle. I moved to New York to go to college, but I was back in Seattle now. I was going to pursue my dream of being a writer, and my crazy Mom wanted me to live nearby if I could. So I decided to move back, even though she was never much of a mother to me.

While I was unpacking boxes in my apartment, I could feel all my childhood memories with Carly and Freddie flooding back to me. I knew they would be mad at me for losing contact with them, but it was for the best. I could never be happy for them. I loved Freddie too much. And I could never tell either of them that. Coming back was hard enough for me, but I was confident that I would be over Freddie by now. I wasn't sure though.

I had emailed Carly before coming back, telling her that I was coming back to Seattle. I told her to call me when she got a chance so we could get a chance to catch up. My cell phone buzzed in my pocket, and sure enough it was Carly.

"Carly?" I said slowly.

"Sam?" She said, slowly too.

"Carls… I'm so sorry," I said, knowing that wasn't enough.

"Sam, we need to talk. Come on over to my apartment. Same place as always. Spencer moved out a few years ago when he got married, so it's just us here." Carly said.

Us, I thought? Oh God, did this mean she was married to Freddie? Or were they just dating? Maybe I should pack my things and move back to New York right now. I was no longer confident that I was over Freddie. I knew the feelings would come back the moment I saw him.

"Sam?" Carly asked.

"What? Oh, sure, I'll be over in a few minutes," I said quickly, hanging up after.

I looked at all the boxes with my belongings in them and felt the need to look good for Carly and whoever she lived with. I fished through the boxes until I found a denim skirt and tank top. I changed quickly and ran into the bathroom to look in the mirror. My hair was as curly as ever, much to my dislike. I smoothed some cream into it to make it less frizzy and put some makeup on.

I walked out of the apartment complex when I was done and towards Carly's place. It was so familiar, yet so different. I stood outside of it staring up until I worked up enough courage to go inside. I walked into the lobby and there was a young woman at the desk.

"Where's Lewbert?" I asked, childishly.

"Who?" The lady replied.

"Nothing," I mumbled.

I hadn't even realized I said it out loud, but somehow it made me sad that the cranky man Lewbert didn't work here anymore. I walked up the stairs slowly, my memories leading me to the place where I spent most of my childhood. I knocked on the door slowly and it opened.

"Sam!" Carly cried. She brought me into a hug and I squeezed her back.

I missed my best friend, although I wished things had turned out differently and she didn't fall for Freddie, I did miss her.

"It's been too long," She said sadly.

"Carls… I'm sorry I left here. I couldn't stay though." I said, knowing she wouldn't understand.

Suddenly, I heard a door shut and a man walked towards Carly and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh, Sam, you remember Freddie, don't you?" Carly said.

"Of course," I said in shock.

How could I ever forget Freddie? He was the boy who I tormented all throughout his childhood. He was the boy who I shared my first kiss with. He was the boy I was too shy to tell him how much I liked him, so I kept my distance and showed my love by insulting him. I grew up in a family with a mother who was never there, and I didn't know how to express love. So I was an asshole to him, basically.

But now he was a man. I looked at his face and it hurt. His eyes were the same deep chocolate brown they always were, and his hair was cut right above his eyes, which made him look older but still handsome all the same. And he wore a black v-neck that clung to his chest and arm muscles nicely, and jeans that fit him well. I was more mesmerized by his face though.

The boy of my childhood, who I loved so much, was now a man. And I realized I still loved him just as much. And he was Carly's boyfriend. Or husband, possibly.

**FREDDIE POV**

I could feel Sam looking at me, so I nervously looked down and blushed.

"Are you guys…?" Sam asked nervously.

"We're not married, we're dating," Carly said.

I saw Sam breathe out and relax a little bit. I took my arm off Carly's shoulder and held her hand softly while I looked at Sam. She was beautiful, and I didn't know why I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. I had Carly, the girl I always wanted to be with. Sam looked different, but yet the same. As if reading my mind, Carly spoke.

"You look different, Sam." Carly said.

"Well… I'm 24 now. Not a kid anymore." Sam said softly.

"Let's sit down," Carly said.

I lead Carly to the couch and Sam followed.

"Sam," Carly took a deep breath. "Why did you run away from us like you did? We were all worried about you."

Sam looked at Carly sadly but then looked in my eyes and laughed.

"I bet Freddie was glad to see me gone." She said jokingly but looking sad at the same time. "Why would he miss his tormentor?"

"That's not true." I spoke up. "We both missed you; you should have kept in touch."

It was true. I had missed her, and I still did. In a way, she did make my life tough sometimes, but deep down I always knew she was a good person. She was my first kiss and I was hers, and although she always acted like she hated my guts, I wondered if she ever felt something more from me. I would never admit it to anyone, but even when Sam teased me as a kid, I always thought she was beautiful. But after the way she always put me down, I turned to Carly, realizing she was a more realistic choice.

Sam looked up at the ceiling and bit her lip. Then she sighed. "I can't tell you why I left. I don't want you guys to think that I'm a worse person than you already think I am."

Huh? Sam wasn't a bad person. Sure, she was kind of rude and obnoxious sometimes, or at least she was years ago, but deep down she was a sweet girl. She was just Sam. That was the best way to describe her. Even if I wanted to I could never think badly of her.

I looked up and saw her get up and run to the door.

"Carly, Freddie," Sam said. "I shouldn't have come. It brings back too many memories that should be left forgotten." She looked at me and walked out the door.

Could she really mean memories of us? My heart started beating faster. I had a girlfriend, who I was very serious with. But when I thought of Sam I could feel her lips on mine that one sweet time, even though I tried not to. I stood up quickly and put on my shoes.

"I'll be back later," I said quickly to Carly. I kissed her on the cheek. "Love you."

But after Sam's visit, I didn't know if I did.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, and please review!**


	2. The Truth Comes Out

**Hey guys! Thank you for leaving me reviews, it makes me so happy to read them. I appreciate all feedback!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

* * *

**FREDDIE POV**

I followed a good distance behind Sam. I didn't know what I was going to say to her, but something in me made me want to comfort her. I knew she was upset and regretted distancing herself from us, but I needed to know why. I would have talked to her right there on the sidewalk, but I knew she would be too proud to show any weakness in public. But the few times I spent time alone with Sam, she was vulnerable… a different person.

I saw her walking quickly, her hair bouncing up and down with each of the steps she took. I looked at the sky. I knew I shouldn't be thinking about Sam like I was. But she was so beautiful, and I wished more than anything she hadn't left Carly and I in Seattle when she went off to New York.

I tried to understand what I was feeling, but I couldn't. I'd loved Carly since I met her, that was true. Carly rejected me for years and years, but was always kind and sweet to me. In junior year of high school we started dating, and we still were. But our relationship wasn't going anywhere. She talked about marriage sometimes, but I knew I could never marry her. Carly was beautiful and sweet, but boring and plain. Carly and Sam were like polar opposites.

Sam was intimidating and rude, especially if you didn't know her. But once you were close with her, she teased you out of love. She lived with only her mom, her dad had left when she was a kid and was now in jail. Growing up in a one parent household is hard enough, I would know. But Sam's mom was hardly a mother to her. I remember she spent more time at Carly's house than her own. My mother was an overprotective nut job, but she did it out of love. I could understand Sam's actions.

I followed Sam up to her apartment and felt like a creep. I had followed her home, but to my defense I knew we needed to talk.

**SAM POV**

I turned around with my key in the door, not being able to ignore the feeling that someone was following me any longer. I had bit my lip and kept walking to hide the tears from whoever was following me, but I couldn't do it anymore.

Freddie was standing in front of me, his brown eyes widening when they say the tears in my eyes.

"Sam… what's wrong?" He asked.

I wanted to hug him and kiss him all over his face, but I knew I couldn't. I had already been selfish in leaving Seattle, which hurt both Freddie and Carly. If I kissed Freddie it would just be another thing that I did to hurt Carly. Besides, Freddie was with the girl he always wanted to be with. He was probably scared to see me. I wasn't the same girl he used to know though.

"Freddie. Please just leave." I said quickly, hoping he wouldn't listen to me.

"Sam, we need to talk. Can I come in?" Freddie asked.

I sighed. There was no way for me to leave Seattle now. I had to face up to the people I had been avoiding for years. I couldn't hurt them again.

"It's all messy inside… boxes everywhere." I said, knowing I wouldn't win the argument.

"Please?" He asked, staring into my eyes.

I opened the door helplessly. One look from those beautiful eyes and I was already broken. The old Sam would have never been so weak. But I wasn't the same pushy girl I used to be. I had grown up. I still was sarcastic sometimes, but not the extent that I once was.

He looked around and then shrugged, like he didn't care that my apartment looked like shit. He sat down on the couch and I sat down next to him, silently glad that I had no other furniture to sit on.

**FREDDIE POV**

Sam sat down next to me, looking at the floor. I knew this was going to be an awkward conversation anyway, so I decided to start.

"Sam. I've missed you so much. I wish you never left… why did you do that to me, to Carly?" I asked.

"Come on Freddie. Let's be real here." Sam sighed. "The only reason we were friends was because of Carly. I know I was a jerk to you all those years, and I just at least want to say I'm sorry. I… I grew up not knowing how to show emotions. I'm different now, I promise."

"I get it Sam. You don't have to apologize. I've always loved your personality." I said.

"God Freddie," Sam looked up at the sky. "Please don't make this harder than it has to be."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You really want to know why I left?" Sam said.

"Yes," I said.

"Okay," Sam took a deep breath. "I was jealous, Freddie, jealous as hell, of you and Carly. I felt so horrible about it, that after high school I had to get away from you guys. I had to get away so that you guys could be happy together, so that I wouldn't snap one day and do something I'd regret."

"Jealous of what?" I asked, confused.

"I wish so badly that I would have told you then. It's been too long, it's too late. You and Carly have been together for so long…" Sam went on.

"Sam!" I grabbed her by the shoulders and brought her back to me. "What are you talking about?"

She looked at me with tears in her eyes again, and my heart broke. "I loved you Freddie. I loved you so much and I was so mad that one day she changed her mind and started loving you. How could you keep loving her, after she rejected you for years? I knew you must really love her, so I wanted you both to be happy. So I left, I had to, otherwise I might ruin what you had."

My mind started spinning and my heart started pounding. She had loved me? It wasn't just me, after all, our kiss meant more than either of us would have ever admitted.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I haven't written Chapter 3 yet, but I'll work on it when I get a chance. It'll be up soon!**


	3. Love Must Wait

**This chapter is a little bit short compared to the others, so sorry. I know some people prefer shorter chapters, and some prefer longer ones. So let me know what you guys want to read. Again, your feedback means the world to me, so thank you! It inspires me to write more!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

* * *

**SAM POV**

I took a deep breath and watched Freddie's face for any signs of what he was thinking. I couldn't believe I finally told him that I loved him. He probably thought I was a lunatic.

"You loved me?" He asked. "So you left so Carly and I could be happy?"

"Yes. And I had to leave." I said. "You guys would have never been happy with me here, I loved you too much and I would have ended up ruining your relationship… and I didn't want that to happen."

"Sam… that's… really sweet of you," Freddie said slowly. "But you didn't have to leave. You should have told me how you felt."

"I was too embarrassed. What would have been the point? You were finally with Carly, the girl you always wanted to be with."

"Sam," Freddie sighed. "Part of me doesn't want to tell you what I'm about to tell you. I know it's going to make my whole life a lot more complicated, but I know that I need to."

He paused and grabbed my hands.

"Sam. I loved you too." He began. "I thought you were the most beautiful girl in the world when I met you. I wanted to be with you so badly, but I never thought you liked me. You always teased me and put me down… I didn't really mind it because I liked the attention from you. But I never thought you loved me. When I saw you earlier today, all those feelings came back for me."

"Freddie…" I said, in shock.

"Wait." He interrupted. "I love Carly too. I always have and always will. But I'm starting to think I love her in a different way. We've been going nowhere for years. I don't want to marry her, I know that. She's a sweet girl but… but she's not you Sam."

I thought I would die right then and there. Freddie was admitting he loved me, and that he still did. I wanted to believe that we could be together but how could we? Carly would hate me. How could I hurt her again?

"When you came to our apartment, I couldn't help but stare at you, Sam." Freddie said. "I don't want to hurt Carly but I need to do what's right for me. I'm not happy with her anymore. You and Carly are so… opposite, and I can't believe I let my heart chase the wrong girl. You're everything she's not. And you're everything I want."

**FREDDIE POV**

I leaned over to kiss her, but she shook her head.

"You don't feel the same way?" I asked.

"No. Freddie, God knows I've wanted this day to happen for years. I've loved you for so long, and I still do. But how can we be together? I've already hurt Carly when I left her. I couldn't even tell her why I left because you're her boyfriend. And now I'm stealing her boyfriend from her? Freddie… I can't." Sam said.

"Sam, yes we can." I told her. "You're not stealing me from Carly. I want to be with you, and you just told me you want to be with me. Why can't we do what will make us happy."

"But what about Carly?" Sam asked.

"What about her?" I asked, like she wasn't a problem, even though I knew she was.

The truth was, I kind of was wishing Carly would just disappear. I loved the girl, I did, but right now she was just getting in the way. I needed to be with Sam, but I didn't want to hurt Carly.

"Freddie!" Sam sighed. "I want us to be together, I do. But I can't be with you while you're still with Carly.

"Sam," I said. "I'll tell Carly tonight; as soon as I get home that we aren't right for each other."

"She'll be heartbroken…" Sam said.

"She's strong, Sam. She'll get over it. Don't worry about her; you need to focus on what makes you happy." I said.

"You make me happy Freddie. You always have." Sam said, smiling at me.

I felt like my heart was going to burst, when she said that. Knowing that I made her happy was the most gratifying thing I've ever felt.

"You used to make me happy too, Sam. I couldn't get through the day without your little insults." I said. She laughed, but I wasn't kidding. "I'm not kidding Sam. You made me a whole person back then. I swear to you, my day wasn't normal without you teasing me."

"I wish I hadn't acted like that." Sam said. "I only did it because-"

"I know you did it out of love, Sam." I interrupted her. "Your little acts of love is what got me through the day back then. So I'm glad you did it. And here you are again, making me happy and helping me get through the day."

She looked in my eyes to make sure I was telling the truth. After a few seconds she broke into a smile and hugged me.

"Thank you for understanding." Sam said.

"No," I shook my head. "Thank you for coming back."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! If this chapter seems a little boring, I'm sorry, but it was basically info that I needed to write to make the story go smoothly. I'm working on the next chapter as this one goes up. :)**


	4. Feels Like Home

**So a few of you told me that you like to see longer chapters, and I prefer writing lengthy chapters too, so that's what you'll mostly see. This chapter is actually the longest one of them all so far, so brace yourself!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

* * *

**FREDDIE POV**

I waited outside the door of my apartment. I heard the TV on and I knew Carly must be watching her favorite reality show again. I shook my head and tried to clear my thoughts. How the hell was I going to tell Carly I loved Sam? I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Freddie!" Carly said cheerfully.

"Hi Car," I said softly.

I sat down on the couch next to her.

"Where did you go before?" She asked.

I sighed. "Carly we need to talk."

"About what?" She asked, confused. "What's wrong?"

"Carly, it's not working out between us." I said, hating myself for not thinking anything better to say.

She shook her head violently. "No… no. Freddie, what are you talking about?"

"We should see other people. You know as well as I do that things are going nowhere between us." I said.

"Freddie, I thought you loved me. You always have loved me, as soon as you met me. At least that's what you told me." Carly said, starting to show emotion.

"I'm sorry Carly… I thought we were meant for each other but we're not. I do love you, but more like a friend or a sister." I said.

"We'll work things out Freddie, we always do!" Carly said persistently.

I sighed. She wasn't getting it. I had to get across to her now, and I knew the only way to do it would hurt her. This was the best thing for both of us, or at least that's what I told myself. I can be with the person I truly want to be with, and soon she'd find someone who loved the right way, something I could never do.

"Carly. I'm in love with Sam." I said.

There, I had said it. I watched her emotions change from shock, to sadness, and then anger.

"You don't love her!" She cried. "You hate her! She was always a bully to you Freddie, nothing more than that."

"Don't tell me who I do and don't love, Carly. I love her, I promise you I do. I know that she teased me sometimes, but you don't get it; it was out of love." I tried to make her understand. "Her mother was never there for her, and her dad is in jail. She showed her love the only way she knew how to, by insulting people."

Carly ignored everything I said. "Who the hell does she think she is? She mooched off me my whole life. She basically lived here, and now she's taking you away from me."

I stood up, suddenly angrier than I've ever been. "How dare you say that about your best friend! She had no one else but us Carly, not a real mom, and not a dad. If you're going to be mad at someone, be mad at me."

"How about I'll be mad at both of you?" She shouted. "I want all of your shit out of here by tonight." She turned and went upstairs.

I felt bad. Okay, I felt horrible. But what was I supposed to do? I was in love with Sam, not Carly. It wouldn't be fair to me or Carly to stay with someone who I didn't love. I thought about how things had really changed from the past to now. Years ago, I was begging Carly to give me the time of day. Now, she wanted me to stay with her. Or at least she did, before I told her about Sam.

I packed up all my things into my car. I went into the bedroom and took out all my clothes. I had no idea where I was going to go, but I knew that I couldn't stay here of course. There was no way in hell I could stay with my mother, who still lived in Seattle but in a different apartment. I sighed and continued packing all my stuff up.

I slammed the trunk of my car and went back to the apartment one final time. I knocked on the door of the old iCarly studio, where Carly was. She didn't answer, so I went in. The room was just used for storage now, which made me sad. But the place brought back so many memories.

I looked around and saw Carly sitting on a beanbag chair, just like she did when she was younger. There were boxes everywhere. I closed my eyes and saw my geeky kid-self at my cart which held all of my technical equipment. I could almost hear myself saying "5-4-3-2" and "And… we're clear!" I could see Sam and Carly doing crazy stuff in front of the camera, stuff that was completely random but hilarious. I hoped Carly would forgive Sam and I soon, all our childhood memories were together, and it would be a shame to throw all of that away.

I snapped back to reality and walked over to Carly. "I'm leaving now." I said, wanting to let her know.

"Okay." She said indifferently.

"Carly... don't be like this. I love you, you know that. Just not in the way I thought I did. I still want to be friends with you Carly. I know everyone says that to their ex, but I really do. We have so much history that we shouldn't throw it away. And please, don't be mad at Sam. She didn't do anything except fall in love. You'll find love too Carly. You're beautiful and smart; we're just not right for each other. I hope you come to your senses so we can all be friends again."

She didn't answer me, but I knew she was taking in everything I said. I left the apartment and got into my car. I called Sam.

"Hey Sam, would it be okay if I came over?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure. How'd things go with Carly?" Sam asked.

"Well… not so good. But I'll tell you everything when I see you." I said.

"Okay, bye." She hung up.

I drove towards Sam's house slowly, trying to make sense of my life now. I guess I was going to have to stay at a hotel until I could find a place that I could afford. I was a photographer, and I loved my job, but it didn't give me a steady income. At some times, business was great, and at others there were hardly any customers. But it was what I loved to do, so I continued doing it.

**SAM POV**

There was a knock at the door, and I knew it must be Freddie. I looked around my apartment. It was still pretty messy, but I had unpacked a few more boxes while Freddie was gone. I hated living in a place that didn't look like a home. The sooner I got all my stuff settled, would be the better. I sighed, realizing that the place was going to have to look like crap for a few more hours, and opened the door for Freddie.

"Come on in." I said.

He walked in and we sat down on the couch again.

Not wasting any time, I asked what I had wanted to know the whole time he was gone. "So what happened with Carly?"

"Well…" He said. "She didn't take it too well, but I have a feeling she'll come around soon enough. The only reason it took me so long to get back was because I needed to pack up all my stuff."

Of course she had kicked him out. If they weren't dating, they wouldn't be living together.

"So where are you staying?" I asked.

"I need to find a place of my own, but for now I'll find a hotel nearby and stay there." Freddie said.

"Freddie, don't be ridiculous." I said. "You can stay here with me; it's big enough for two people. I know it's not very cozy right now, but after we decorate it, it will be." I said hopefully.

"I don't know Sam… most couples don't move in with each other until they've been dating for awhile." Freddie said hesitantly.

"You don't have anywhere else to go. Plus we have a lot of catching up to do. Living together could make up for all those years that we were apart." I tried to convince him.

As it turns out, he didn't need much convincing. "Okay," He said, breaking into a smile. "Thanks for letting me stay here."

**FREDDIE POV**

I accepted Sam's invitation to stay with her at her apartment and couldn't help but smile. The idea of living with Sam was wonderful. I was a little hesitant at first, I thought it might be awkward since we'd been apart for so long… but the way me and Sam talked today made it feel like she'd never left.

Sam grinned. "Let's go get your stuff and bring it up here."

We made many trips to my car and back, and set up all the furniture. We used some of hers, and some of mine. When we were done, I looked at it and felt a strange sense of satisfaction. Working together with Sam was a lot of fun.

Sam seemed to feel the same thing as she looked around. "I love it!" She cried."

"It's great," I agreed.

"It doesn't match at all." Sam laughed. "But it feels cozy."

I felt what she was feeling too. I grabbed her hand and looked at her, instantly knowing that as long as I was with Sam, everything would work out fine.

"It feels like a home." I said happily. "This is where I'm supposed to be."

* * *

**I did three different POVs, because I think it makes reading long chapters more interesting and keeps your attention. Thanks again for reading, and if you want to let me know your favorite part of the chapter or the series so far, please do!**


	5. Catching Up

**This chapter was probably the toughest to write so far. I think I just wasn't feeling very inspired, but I have some good ideas for the rest of this story which I'm excited to get to! Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own iCarly! :)**

* * *

**SAM POV**

I grabbed my pajamas and walked into the bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my hair. I changed into my pajamas and took a deep breath. I walked towards my bedroom, or I should say our bedroom, and found Freddie sitting on the side of the bed. He was in just his boxers and a v-neck. When I saw what he was wearing I smiled to myself.

I laid down on the bed and he did the same. I wasn't tired, and even if I was I couldn't go to bed. Although it felt like Freddie and I had been together all these years, we hadn't. I couldn't just go to sleep next to Freddie and pretend like it wasn't completely… strange.

I turned towards him and leaned on my elbow. "So… let's talk Freddie."

Freddie turned towards me and leaned on his elbow too. "Okay. What do you want to talk about?"

"Let's talk about when we were kids. I miss that so much, life was so easy then." I said.

He laughed. "Of course life was easy. You pretty much did whatever the hell you wanted."

I smiled at the memory of myself. "I remember when I first met you when Carly told me you were going to be our technical producer. I thought you were such a dork."

"I believe the word you used was nub." He said, grinning from ear to ear.

"What is a nub anyway?" I said, laughing.

"I don't know!" He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well if you're a nub… then I think nubs are pretty amazing." I said seriously, sitting up and leaning against the back of the bed, realizing I wouldn't be able to sleep anytime soon.

Freddie sat up next to me and looked in my eyes. "I wish more than anything that you hadn't left. I feel like we have so much to catch up on now."

"So let's catch up, right now." I said.

"Okay then. Well… how was New York?" Freddie asked.

"It was fun; at least it was fun at first." I started. "After that it kind of got a little boring. Don't get me wrong, I loved it there and I want to go back sometime, but I wouldn't want to live there. Seattle is my home. But it was definitely fun for college. And it really helped me with writing. I love writing; it just takes me to another place. I've only published a few small things, but I don't want to be some big-shot writer. Even if one person reads my work, that's good enough for me."

"That's good. You should do what makes you happy." Freddie smiled. "But I never knew you wanted to be a writer."

"I never really knew until right before college. I remember I would read books and not like the ending, so I'd re-write the ending to make it the way I liked it. And then I started writing full stories and I just loved it." I said. "What about you?"

"College was pretty boring, but after I started my photography business, I was happy." Freddie explained.

"No surprise you stayed working with cameras." I teased.

"My skilled camerawork for iCarly paid off." He teased back, and tapped my nose softly.

"So I take pictures for basically any occasion you could think of. I love it, I love the way you can look at any picture and it can bring back a million memories. It was tough for me at first, not having a steady income, but I realized I need to do what makes me happy." He looked at me to make sure I realized he was talking about me too.

**FREDDIE POV**

I smiled when she caught the double meaning of what I had just said.

"Freddie," She said softly. "I love you so much. I know that's crazy to say under the circumstances, but I swear to God it's true."

"I know what you mean… I've never felt so much at one time before." I said.

Sam had been back for not even a full 24 hours, and I already knew I loved her. It sounds absolutely insane, but I know it's completely true. After being with Sam for just a few hours, I knew that what I had felt for Carly was nothing close to love.

Sam looked at me dreamily. "Remember our kiss on the fire escape?"

She asked me that as if I could ever forget. "Of course I remember."

"I've spent so much time thinking about that kiss." Sam said. "I try to remember the way it felt but it was so long ago…"

"Well you don't have to try anymore." I said.

I leaned in and kissed Sam. When my lips found hers I wondered how I could have ever thought I was in love with Carly. We kissed a few more times and when Sam pulled away she had a satisfied expression on her face. I smiled but then a thought entered my head and I couldn't shake it from my mind.

"I don't really want to ruin the moment, but I kind of wanted to ask you something." I said.

"Go ahead, ask me." Sam said.

"Okay," I sighed. "Were you… you know, with any guys when you were in New York?" I asked, choosing my words carefully.

"Why does it matter?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." I said truthfully.

And I didn't know why I needed to know who Sam was with when she was in New York. We were together now, so the past shouldn't matter. But Carly was the only girl I ever really had been with before Sam. Sam knew that, so I guess I wanted to know who she had been with.

"I mean, I went out with a few guys but I only got serious with a guy one time." Sam said. "His name was Jake."

"Oh, that's nice." I said, unable to help myself from feeling a little jealous.

"Yeah, but it wasn't anything special. We were only with each other for a few months." Sam said, making me feel better.

She looked at me and smiled. "Don't worry though, Freddie. He was nothing compared to you."

My heart started beating faster and I couldn't believe how much effect Sam had on my life. When she said things like that to me… they made me feel like we were the only two people in the world. Like nothing else mattered.

We both leaned in towards each other at the same time and kissed. A few minutes later a cell phone buzz interrupted us.

"One sec," I breathed.

I reached over and grabbed my cell phone off the nightstand.

"It's my Mom," I said, rolling my eyes.

Sam laughed. "Some things never change."

I answered the call. "Hi, Mom."

"Does she want to give you a tick bath?" Sam whispered, which made me crack up.

"Sorry Mom, I can't really talk right now. Don't worry though; I'm still coming over for dinner tomorrow. I have a surprise for you anyway." I said quickly, trying to end the conversation.

Eventually my Mom hung up and I turned to Sam who had been waiting for me to finish the conversation.

"So what's the surprise for your Mom?" Sam asked.

"You, Sam. We'll go and have dinner with my Mom and you guys can meet since you never really had a formal introduction." I said.

"What!" Sam yelled. "You want me to go to your Mom's house for dinner with you?"

"Come on Sam, it won't be that bad." I tried to convince her. To be fair, I know that my Mom is crazy and that no one would want to hang out with her for a night… but my Mom was going to find out that me and Carly broke up soon enough, so I might as well just tell her tomorrow.

"Um, Freddie… you do realize your mother hates me, right?" Sam asked.

I sighed, knowing that it was going to be interesting to see my Mom's reaction to me dating Sam.

* * *

**I laughed pretty hard while writing the part with Ms. Benson! Thanks for all your reviews and support, and stay tuned for the next chapter. Should be... interesting. ;)**


	6. Start Over

**Hey guys! I've been really excited to write lately because I have a lot of ideas for the rest of this story. It's only going to be a few more chapters until the end! When I started writing this I imagined a really long story, but as I was writing new ideas came into my head and the story took a new direction. So just wanted to give you guys a heads up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

* * *

**FREDDIE POV**

I sat down at the kitchen table and drummed my fingers on the table. I was waiting for Sam to finish getting ready for our dinner with my Mom. I was probably more nervous than Sam was.

My Mom was hard to please. It took her awhile to accept Carly as my girlfriend, which made me think it would take her even longer to get used to Sam. She would remember Sam as the girl she used to be, who never really got along with my Mom. Sam was different now though, not that it mattered to me what my mother thought.

Sam walked into the kitchen and my eyes widened. She looked stunning. She was wearing a blue dress and black heels, and her hair was straightened. I remember she only straightened her hair for important occasions. It was sweet of her to take this dinner with my Mom seriously.

I stood up. "Sam… you look beautiful."

"Thank you." She said, blushing. "I want to make a good second impression on your Mom."

"I really appreciate this, Sam." I said, grabbing her hand. "I know my Mom isn't exactly… normal, so thanks."

Sam laughed. "Your Mom isn't any weirder than mine."

"Alright, well instead of trying to decide whose mother is weirder, let's get this over with." I said.

Sam smiled and we walked to the car and drove to my Mom's place. We walked to the door, and I took a deep breath. This is going to go fine, I told myself.

"You ready?" I asked, and squeezed her hand.

She nudged me. "Are _you_ ready?"

"No. Let's just get this over with though." I said.

I knocked on the door, and as if my Mom was standing in front of it waiting for me, (which she probably was) it opened within seconds. She brought me into a hug and squeezed the air out of me.

**SAM POV**

"Freddie you look so handsome!" Ms. Benson cried. Then she noticed me standing beside him.

"Hi Ms. Benson." I said. "It's nice to see you again."

"Sam?" She said, in shock. "Is that you? Please, call me Marissa."

"Yeah it's me." I said quietly.

"Well this is a surprise. I didn't expect to ever see you again! What brings you back to Seattle?" Ms. Benson asked.

"Well…" I said, not sure if I should tell her about Freddie and I yet. "I moved back here a couple of days ago."

"That's nice." She said. "You look very pretty."

"Thank you." I said.

It was getting pretty awkward, and I think Freddie could tell that.

"Let's sit down for dinner Mom; we need to tell you something." Freddie said.

As we sat down at the table for dinner I tried to think of how to tell her. She probably already knew something weird wa s going on. I wouldn't come with Freddie for dinner at his Mom's house for no reason… but still I was nervous.

"Mom," Freddie said while he held my hand. "Sam is my girlfriend."

I let out a short breath, thankful that Freddie told his Mom before I had to. I was studying her facial expressions, looking for a clue as to how she was feeling.

"Freddie… what about Carly?" His mother asked in shock.

"I realized I don't love her, I love Sam." He spoke with confidence that made me thankful that he was mine.

"I thought you two hated each other!" She cried.

"Ms. Benson, please try to understand." I said.

"Call me Marissa." She said, taking a deep breath to try to calm herself down.

"Marissa." I began. "I love Freddie and I always have. When I was a kid, I teased him to show my love… because I didn't know any other way to show love."

I felt my eyes start to sting and my face felt hot. I hated crying in front of people, especially ones I barely knew. I wiped my eyes furiously and took a small breath.

"My Mom was never much of a mother to me." I said, tears now running down my face quickly, so I gave up on trying to stop them. "I didn't know how to show love…"

I stood up, embarrassed, and looked at Freddie, who looked unsure of what to do. I could see that it hurt him when I cried, and I didn't want to cry… but whenever I talked about my Mom I couldn't control my feelings. She was never a mother to me, that's why I had to basically live at Carly's house. Sometimes I'm able to think back really far, to when my Mom and Dad were still together and happy. But then he left us, and ended up in jail for doing drugs.

I hid my sadness by making jokes and being mean to other kids. No one ever knew that I was unhappy. I never asked for the best Mom in the world, just a Mom who was there for me when I needed her, as opposed to my mother who was always passed out drunk when I needed her most. She was an idiot for drinking her troubles away, but I always forgave her and hoped that she would change. That's why I never drank any type of alcohol, I was afraid of becoming anything like her.

I felt gentle hands on my back, and in an instant I was wrapped in the stranger's arms. They wiped my tears away and rubbed my back. These arms felt warm and safe, like Freddie's. I looked up and my eyes widened when they saw it was Marissa Benson.

"It's okay." She said, trying to soothe me.

I took a step back and forgot my troubles for a moment. "I thought you hated me…"

"I never hated you, Sam." Marissa said softly. "It helps that I know what you were going through during your childhood." She took a brief pause. "I know I'm not your mother, and I'm not trying to be but… if you ever need anything I'll be here for you Sam."

I was overwhelmed by how kind she was being to me, and for a little while it felt as though I was wrapped in my mother's arms. I rested my head on her shoulder for a while and then looked up at her face. It was a face that I hadn't liked in my childhood. She was always being overprotective of Freddie, and ruining all our plans as friends. But isn't it better to have a mother who loves you too much, than a mother who doesn't love you enough?

**FREDDIE POV**

I watched my mother comfort Sam and couldn't believe my eyes. The sight of Sam crying broke my heart, but I didn't know what to do about it. I was thankful that my Mom stepped in and knew what to do.

She grabbed Sam's hand and looked at me. "Freddie, I'm going to talk to Sam, wait here please."

She took Sam into her bedroom and my curious side got the best of me. I followed behind and heard them talking in her bedroom, with the door shut. I pressed my ear against the door.

I recognized my Mom's voice. "Sam, I'm willing to put the past behind me if you are. If you are what makes Freddie happy, then I fully support your relationship."

"Really?" Sam asked.

I laughed at Sam's doubt. I was surprised too at the change of my Mom's feelings so quickly.

"Yes, really." I heard my mother confirm. "Learning about you and your mother's relationship has helped me understand you a lot better."

"Thank you so much." Sam said. "I'll do whatever it takes to make Freddie happy."

"I trust you." My mother said. "Now let's go eat."

I slipped back to the table with a grin on my face. Didn't Sam know that the minute she walked back into my life, I was a happier person?

* * *

**Even I didn't see that coming! Ms. Benson acting normal? I know.. a little OOC, but maybe with time she's become more understanding! Anyway, as always I want to thank those who leave me reviews. It really makes my day better, so THANK YOU! :)**


	7. Unexpected Visitors

**Hola! If you noticed, I changed the title and the description. It's very similar, just a little different. I want to make sure when people see the title/description they aren't mislead. Anyway, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Just a few more chapters left, I think.**

**I want to thank two people in specific for leaving me such nice reviews all the time: Kpfan72491 and icecoffee18 - You guys are the best. You've left me reviews on almost every chapter, and they've made me want to write more. I just wanted to give you guys a little shoutout for being so kind. I do want to thank everyone else that has left me reviews too, don't think I'm leaving you out!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, still don't own iCarly.**

* * *

**FREDDIE POV**

"Bye Mom!" I called while Sam and I walked towards my car.

I was absolutely shocked at how well our dinner went. My Mom and Sam were more than friendly with each other. I looked up at the sky and thanked God silently for making everything work out.

I took my keys out of my pocket, and Sam took them out of my hand. "I'll drive, you look tired."

I didn't argue since I didn't really like driving anyway. My Mom never let me forget how dangerous driving could be, and as much as I didn't like to admit it, it got to me.

I got in the passenger's seat of my own car, which was weird for me. I stared at Sam as she started the car. I could get used to this view, I thought.

I leaned back in the seat and closed my eyes. The car cruised along gently, which made me sleepy. I heard a buzz and my eyes shot open.

"It's my cell." Sam said, realizing I was completely out of it.

"You're driving, let me get it." I said.

I picked up her cell and saw the name Melanie on the screen.

"Who is it?" Sam asked.

"Melanie." I said in a daze, wondering why she would be calling. From what I remember Sam never liked her twin sister.

"Shit, Melanie never calls me." Sam said, and pulled the car over to the side of the road. "Give me the phone, please."

I handed her the phone.

"Hey Mel, what's going on?" Sam asked, knowing that Melanie would not just call to say hello.

She paused and then her eyes widened. "What?" She cried. "Mel, I'll be over as soon as I can."

Sam hung up the phone and turned to me, her eyes glassy.

I put my hand on her shoulder to steady her. "Sam… what's wrong?"

"My Mom…" She mumbled, and then her breathing started to quicken. "My Mom was in a car accident."

She started crying, saying in between sobs that we needed to go to the hospital. I was stunned, I was always so nervous in these situations. I opened the door and jumped out of my seat, and ran to her side of the car. I unbuckled her seatbelt and cradled her in my arms. I sat her down in the passenger's seat and buckled her seatbelt up. When I got in the driver's seat I turned the keys and drove to the hospital.

**SAM POV**

I was shaking as I watched Freddie drive carefully to the hospital. All Melanie had told me was that Mom was in an accident and I needed to come to the hospital right away. Was she dying? Or would she live? Would I ever be able to speak to her again?

I balled my hands into fists to release my emotions. I needed my Mom to hear that I loved her. I can't even remember the last time I told her that I loved her. I don't think I ever really knew I loved her until right now. She never was a good Mom to me, but she had more problems than I could count. I wanted to tell her how much I loved her, and maybe we could start over. As Freddie pulled into a parking spot at the hospital, I prayed I wasn't too late.

Freddie grabbed my hand as I got out of the car and we walked quickly into the hospital. Freddie spoke with the lady at the desk for a brief moment and then lead me to the elevator. When it opened we were on the second floor, and Freddie stopped in front of the room across the hall.

"In here, Sam." He said gently.

I walked in slowly, terrified of what I would see. My mother was lying down on the bed, eyes closed, helpless. She had bruises scattered across her face and I saw her arm was in a cast and she had a brace surrounding her neck. Melanie got up from the chair she was sitting in and came to hug me. I never really had a good relationship with her, but right now that didn't matter.

Melanie noticed Freddie, who she had always liked, but even she couldn't smile right now. "Hi Freddie," She said sadly.

"Hello," He responded politely. "I'll be out in the hallway for a second so you guys can talk."

When he shut the door behind him I crumpled into Melanie's arms. I hated when people saw me weak and emotional, but she was family. She'd seen me at my worst.

"Mel!" I cried. "What happened to Mom?"

"She was driving when someone who was drunk almost hit her. She swerved out of the way and crashed into a tree." Melanie said sadly. "We're lucky they didn't hit her, or things could be a lot worse."

"You mean she's going to be okay?" I asked.

"She has a broken arm and she'll have to wear that neck brace for a while, but other than that she'll be okay." Melanie said, hugging me.

I let out a small sigh of relief, thankful that my Mom was going to live. When I heard it was a car accident, I was afraid she was drunk driving. But she was the one who was almost killed by a drunk driver. I was angry that someone could be so careless, and come so close to killing someone and changing so many people's lives.

But my Mom would live, I told myself again. I could tell her how much I loved her now. She'd never die wondering if I loved her or not. I did, and she would know it.

I stumbled slowly to her bed and leaned down so my face was near hers.

"She's been out for awhile Sam… I don't think…" Melanie began, but then stopped didn't finish her sentence.

"Mom…" I said, into my mother's ear. "I'm so glad you're okay. I don't know if you know this but I love you so much Mom." Tears welled up in my eyes for the millionth time that day. It felt good to say those words.

I got up and sat back next to Melanie. The minute my Mom woke up, I'd tell her I loved her. But for now, all I could do is wait.

Melanie interrupted my thoughts. "So you and Freddie…?"

"Yeah, I love him Mel." I said, completely blunt.

"I always thought you might." She said with a small smile.

"You don't still like him though, right?" I asked, a little nervous.

"Don't worry Sam. I've got a boyfriend. I liked Freddie years ago, but I'm past that now. He's a good guy though. I'm glad you guys are together." Melanie said.

I relaxed, realizing that Melanie never really liked Freddie. She went on one date with him, but she was the kind of girl who went on dates with a lot of guys. She had a hard time finding the perfect boy, because her standards were set so high.

As if on cue, Freddie walked in. I told him all that I'd learned so far, and he sat on the other side of me and rubbed my back. I leaned my head on his shoulder, and dozed off.

I woke up a while later, the whole room dark now. Melanie was on one side of me, and Freddie was on the other. They were both sleeping. I got up and saw that my Mom wasn't awake yet, so I decided to get some food.

I slipped out of the room and shut the door quietly, being careful not to wake anyone. I pressed the elevator button and waited for the doors to open. Before I could even register what happened, someone slammed their body against mine in a lung-crushing hug.

"Sam!" The voice cried.

I knew that voice. It was Carly.

"I'm so sorry Sam… Freddie called me about your Mom. How is she doing? How are you doing?" She said, trying to get all her thoughts out at once.

"My Mom will be fine; she just has a broken arm and needs to wear a neck brace. She'll be back to normal in a few weeks. Thanks for coming Carls." I said, bringing her back into another embrace. "I know you're mad at us-"

"I'm not mad at you guys Sam." Carly said, gripping my shoulders and looking in my eyes. Carly never lied, so I instantly believed her.

"It's so good to hear that. I've missed you so much." I said honestly.

"I was so stupid for being mad at you guys. I always knew that you guys liked each other. How can I be mad at you guys for being with the one you love?" Carly said.

Suddenly, I recognized another person who had gotten out of the elevator with Carly. He was standing next to her in a protective sort of way, and I realized she must have found a new boyfriend. This made things a lot easier. Now that she had a boyfriend and was over Freddie, we could all be friends again.

"Oh!" I said, feeling embarrassed for not noticing him earlier. "I'm Sam." I stuck my hand out for him to shake.

He was a good looking guy who looked strangely familiar. He had short blonde hair and a nice build. _That face looked so familiar though!_

The man ignored my hand and brought me into a friendly hug, much like the one Carly and I shared. I raised my eyebrows in confusion but returned the hug.

"It's so nice to see you again!" The man said with delight. "Although I'm so sorry it had to be in the hospital. I'm so glad you're Mom's okay, Sam."

I stared at the man in front of me for a few seconds, until my mind finally recognized the face in front of me.

"_Gibby_?" I asked, in pure disbelief.

* * *

**The return of Gibby! Yup, Carly and Gibby are dating. I'm not a big fan of Cibby, but I have an idea for the last chapter and it would help if they are dating. So I decided why not. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please leave me reviews!**


	8. Eyes For Only You

**Here's the next chapter. For some reason I really liked writing this, I think because there are a lot of cute moments in here. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

* * *

**SAM POV**

"_Gibby_?" I asked, in pure disbelief.

"Yup!" Gibby flashed me a smile.

Gibby looked so different though! Well, his face was still the same, just a little less chubby. And his blonde hair was cut shorter. But what really took me off guard was his body. He looked in shape and maybe even like he had a little muscle. He looked good; I would even call him hot.

"Wow!" I said, unable to hide my shock. "You look…"

"Less nubbish?" Gibby finished for me.

I laughed. "Yeah I guess. So you guys are dating?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Yeah," Carly said shyly. I smiled when she looked at him; I could tell she was happy.

"So how'd you guys start dating?" I asked.

"It's kind of a long story." Carly said. "Maybe sometime this week we could all go out and catch up? I wanted to stop by the hospital to see if everything was okay, but we did have plans for tonight."

"You guys go out. I'll be fine, Freddie's with me. But thanks for coming, and Carls, call me whenever you want to hangout." I said.

We hugged goodbye and Carly and Gibby went into the elevator. I shook my head, laughing quietly. I did not see that coming.

**FREDDIE POV**

I lifted my arm and went to place it around Sam's waist, but it only found air. I opened my eyes and noticed that her seat was empty. I rubbed my eyes and looked around the dark room. She wasn't anywhere in the room, so I went for the door to look for her.

I opened it quietly and saw Sam standing in front of the elevator. I slipped out of the room and shut the door silently. I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her in the air. She squealed quietly until she saw it was me.

"Freddie you scared me!" Sam said, but her eyes lit up when they locked with mine.

"Sorry," I said gently. "What are you doing out here?"

"Carly came to see how I was doing." She said. "How'd they know what happened?"

"I called her and told her what was going on. Is everything good between you guys now?" I asked.

"Yeah everything's great between us. We're all going to go out later this week to catch up." She said, and then brought me into a tight embrace.

"What was that for?" I said, appreciating the moment. "Not that I mind." I added quickly.

"You're the best, you know that? Thanks for calling Carly." Sam said, while staring into my eyes, her every word making me want to kiss her. I knew it wasn't the time or the place.

"Don't worry about it." I said casually. "I'm just glad we're all friends."

"Speaking of friends…" Sam began slowly. "Carly came with her boyfriend. She's going out with Gibby."

"Really?" I asked. "Huh… I never pictured them together." I shrugged. "As long as everyone's happy though, I'm all for it."

"He looks so… different." Sam said.

I got a little nervous, knowing that she was talking about how much more fit he was now. I stayed friends with Gibby all through college, and he certainly got more attention from the ladies now. He was going to join the military, so he trained hard and got in shape. He backed out before he ever joined, although he never told me why. I think he's still embarrassed for not joining though, because he never talks about it.

"What do you mean?" I asked, pretending I didn't know what she was talking about.

"He's all buff now. I think I even saw a little bit of muscle." Sam said, and it instantly made me jealous that she was checking out Gibby.

"Oh..." I said, wanting to end the conversation where it was. It was getting a little awkward talking about Gibby's "buff" body.

"Freddie, you're not jealous, are you?" Sam said, a small smile on her lips like she was enjoying this.

"No, it's not that." I lied. Sam stared into my eyes until I sighed. "Okay, maybe a little. It's just… it's taken me so long to finally be with you, I hate the thought of you liking anyone but me." I finished, knowing that I sounded pretty lame.

Sam laughed. "You need a little more confidence." Then she looked into my eyes seriously. "I don't care what Gibby looks like. I don't care about what anyone else in the world looks like." Her blue eyes sparkled and my heartbeat sped up, like it always did when she looked at me like that. "The only guy I ever want to be with is you."

She leaned up and kissed me once, and then pulled away. I savored the feeling of her lips on mine, knowing that we wouldn't be making out in this hospital anytime soon. She grabbed my hand and pressed a button on the wall.

"Where are we going?" I asked, not really caring, as long as I was going with Sam.

"I'm pretty sure the cafeteria here is opened 24 hours a day." Sam said, and pulled me into the elevator with her. "Mama likes her food." She grinned and winked at me, and pressed another button on the elevator.

I laughed at her using such an old nickname for herself. It made me feel like all those years apart never even occurred. I decided to use one of my favorite nicknames for her. "Whatever you say, Princess Puckett."

She turned to me, her eyes wide. "That name…" She said slowly. "You remembered that name… I loved when you called me that."

"Well, I loved calling you that." I said, speaking the truth. "Back then, it made me feel like you were my princess, even if we were just friends."

Her eyes were wet with tears that hadn't fallen. I realized she was still wearing the blue dress that looked so beautiful on her, and her hair was framing her face so nicely…

Before I knew what I was doing, I leaned in to kiss her. This kiss was longer though; there was more passion behind it. I took in her face, the lighting in the elevator made her look angelic. Her eyes broke away from mine for a second.

"The elevator opened…" She said slowly.

We walked into the hallway and I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. "Sorry… I shouldn't have kissed you, not here."

"You can kiss me anytime you want, silly." Sam said. "I like your kisses."

Sam walked into the cafeteria but I grabbed her shoulder gently and spun her around. I kissed her once again, but she pulled away after just a few moments.

"Later, Freddie." She said, with a soft smile on her face. "Mama still wants her food."

"Some things never change." I teased, stealing her line from yesterday.

* * *

**I really loved writing this, so I hope you guys like it too. I love reading any kind of feedback in your reviews, so please leave me some! :)**


	9. Need You To Know

**This is a little bit of a filler chapter, sorry if it's boring. Thanks again to those who have left me reviews. I'm going back to school in a few weeks, and I'm going to have less and less time to write. Your reviews make me want to write and make sure that I set aside time to write for you guys. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

* * *

**SAM POV**

I opened my eyes and shut them quickly, the bright light from the windows burning my blue eyes. Slower this time, I opened my eyes and let them adjust to the brightness of the room. Freddie was sleeping in the chair beside me, and Melanie had gone back to her boyfriend. She came to visit every day, but spent the nights at home.

I had been staying with my mother since the accident. I couldn't bear to leave her side. I told Freddie to go home and sleep in an actual bed, but he refused. We were both too stubborn for our own good. I looked over at Freddie again and noticed the dark blue tint underneath his eyes.

I couldn't take it anymore. "Freddie, wake up." I whispered.

"Huh?" Freddie mumbled, and squinted at me.

"You need to go home, you look like hell." I said, which was _partly_ true. Even though he was sleep deprived, and his hair was ruffled, he looked handsome. But he knew what I meant.

"Sam." He groaned, tired of having this conversation with me. "I'm not leaving until you do. You need sleep just as bad as I do. Staying here isn't doing anything for your mother." He said gently. "Let's just go home; they'll call us when your Mom wakes up."

I knew Freddie was right. But I didn't want to leave my Mom. I wanted to be here the minute she woke up. It was stupid, but I wanted her to know how much I loved her as soon as she woke up. If something happened to her before she knew how I felt, I don't know what I'd do.

"I'm staying here with my Mom, Freddie." I said. "I want you to go home, but I know you're too stubborn to."

He smiled slightly, and then sat up in his seat and rubbed his eyes. He leaned over to kiss me and for a moment, we both forgot where we were. Freddie realized before I did, that my Mom was unconscious just a few feet away. He pulled away and instantly I missed the feeling of his lips on mine.

"I'll go get us some food." Freddie said, and then left the room.

I sighed. Freddie and I both didn't feel comfortable kissing each other in the hospital. Quick little kisses were fine, but it just felt weird to be kissing Freddie when my mother was lying unconscious. My thoughts were interrupted by a small groan.

I spun my head around to my mother. Her eyes were fluttering open and I could see her hand move slightly. I got up and ran next to her bed.

"Mom?" I said. "Are you awake?" I managed to say, my voice thick with shock.

My Mom's head turned in my direction, and slowly her eyes open.

"Mom!" I cried, tears now welling up in my eyes. "Mom, I'm so glad you're finally awake. Mel has been visiting since the accident but she's at home right now. And you're going to meet Freddie, my boyfriend. He's been here the whole time with me, and he's been so good to me. You'll love him Mom…" I rambled on and on.

"What happened to me?" She asked slowly.

"Mom, you were in a car accident. The doctors will explain the details to you, but I need to tell you something." I said.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I love you so much Mom. I know in the past we haven't had the best relationship, but I need you to know that no matter what, I love you." I said with tears running down my cheeks.

She looked up at the ceiling. "Sam, you don't know how good it is to hear you say that. You have every right to hate me; I was never there for you or Mel when you guys were younger. If I could go back I'd do so many things different…"

"I know Mom, I know." I said softly. "We can talk about it later. I just needed you to know that before I went home."

Her eyes widened. "You haven't gone home yet?"

"Well… I wanted to be here when you woke up. And since Mel was gone I didn't want you to wake up alone." I said.

"Sam, you're so sweet... but you need to go home and rest. I'll be here, and you can call me if you want to talk." She told me what to do, and a part of me thought it was ironic that she was finally acting like a mother.

"Okay," I agreed. I grabbed my purse off the chair and heard the door open.

"Hey Sam," Freddie called loudly. He strolled in and stopped in his tracks when he saw my Mom had woken up. "Oh… I'll leave so you guys can talk." He turned on his heel but I stopped him.

"Freddie, I want you to meet my Mom. We already talked and we're going to go home and relax for a bit, but I want to introduce you to her." I said, knowing that he would meet her eventually and that it was best to get it over with.

"Hi, Ms. Puckett," Freddie said with a bright smile. He could get anything he wanted with that smile, I swear.

"Hello Freddie. You and Sam are old friends, aren't you?" My Mom asked.

"Yes we are." Freddie put his arm around me. "I love your daughter very much, and I'll take good care of her."

"Thank you Freddie. I hope that you guys will visit once in a while." My Mom said with smile on her face that told me she was happy for us.

"Will do, Ms. Puckett," Freddie replied. "It was nice meeting you."

"Bye Mom." I said and kissed her on the cheek.

Freddie and I walked out of the room, hand in hand, and I could hear my Mom crying softly behind us. I knew they were tears of joy.

* * *

**I know I said I thought this chapter was a little boring, but I still think the parts between Sam and her mother were sweet. Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	10. An Idea

**This chapter is so short. Sorry if you don't like short chapters, but this is the second to last chapter. I want to make the final chapter as good as it can be, so it might take awhile. I feel kinda bad, like the second to last chapter isn't all that good, but I'm really hoping the last chapter will be great. I've had the idea for a while and I hope I can write it exactly as I imagined it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

* * *

**SAM POV**

"I don't want to go." I whined, like a little kid. I sat up in bed in my pajamas. I had just woken up from a nap a few minutes ago.

Freddie sighed. "Come on Sam, I already told Carly and Gibby we'd be there, so we kind of have to go."

Freddie and I were supposed to meet Carly and Gibby at the local diner in an hour. I really didn't want to go. I wanted to see Carly and Gibby, I did. But I just wasn't in the mood to do much lately. It didn't seem fair for me to be able to go out and enjoy myself while my Mom was in the hospital. I had been visiting my Mom every day, but Freddie still had to drag me out of there every night. They knew it was best for me to sleep in my own bed and get some rest.

"Maybe we could reschedule it for another day?" I asked. "It's just… I feel guilty going out while my Mom's in the hospital. I know I can't do anything for her, but I still feel bad."

"We're going Sam. You need to go out and hang out with your friends. It's not going to help your Mom if you sit here all night." Freddie said.

"I know you're right." I said, giving up. "I really do want to talk to Carly and Gibby. I've missed them."

"You'll have fun." Freddie smiled. "Plus, it should be pretty interesting to hear how they met." He winked at me and left the room so I could get ready.

I collapsed back onto the bed and laughed quietly to myself. I would never have guessed that Carly would end up with Gibby.

**FREDDIE POV**

I pulled into a parking spot and looked over to Sam. She was hesitant to come at first, but now she actually looked excited to catch up with Carly and Gibby.

We walked into the diner and spotted them in a booth in the corner. Carly was sitting next to Gibby, so Sam and I slipped into the other side of the booth. We said our hellos and ordered coffee. They asked about Sam's Mom, and I squeezed her hand softly while she was talking.

After she was done Sam looked excited. "So are we gonna hear the story on how you guys started dating?"

Gibby nudged Carly. "You tell it."

"Okay." Carly said eagerly. "Well, I went to the beach a few days ago when I saw Gibby. I know Freddie had stayed in touch with him, but I really hadn't. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and that brought back so many memories of us being kids. We started talking and when he had to go, he asked me out on a date for the next day."

"Aw!" Sam cooed. "I'm so happy for you guys."

"Me too." I added.

"Thanks." Carly beamed, and I could tell she was happy.

We talked for awhile and somehow we started talking about iCarly.

"I miss those days!" Carly said, reminiscing.

"Me too, but I don't miss all the crazy stuff you made me do!" Gibby laughed.

"Oh please, Gibby you loved doing all that weird stuff." Sam said.

"Yeah, you're right." Gibby grinned.

They continued to talk about iCarly while I drifted out of the conversation. I missed those days too. It's not even like we could go back to doing that kind of stuff, because we were all adults now. It was still fun to think about all the crazy, immature things we did together though.

"So many people loved the web show." Carly said, and it brought me out of my thoughts.

"We really did have the best viewers." Sam agreed.

We did have the best viewers. They were so supportive in whatever we did. I know it sounds crazy but in a way I sort of felt bad for ending the show. Obviously it couldn't go on forever, but I'm sure it had become a part of people's lives, like it had become a big part of ours.

And then the idea came to me. "Guys, I have an idea."I said excitedly.

It was going to be a lot of work for all of us, and I didn't even know if it would go over well, but we had nothing to lose.

* * *

**Little bit of a cliff hanger! The next chapter will be the last, so thanks to those who have stuck with me throughout this whole thing. I'd love to hear your guesses on what Freddie's idea is. Review? :)**


	11. iCarly Reunion

**Hope you enjoy the final chapter of this story! I feel like this chapter will be really hit or miss with you guys, like either you love it or you hate it. I tried to make the dialogue sound like things the characters would really say, so I hope it worked out!**

**Disclaimer: For the last time in this story... I don't own iCarly.**

* * *

Here they were, back doing iCarly, one last time.

It was Freddie's idea. They had spent the past week trying to recreate the iCarly studio, and they had done a pretty good job. Luckily, Carly had kept most of the props they used for iCarly in storage, feeling they were too sentimental to get rid of.

Now Freddie stood at his cart with all of his tech equipment in it, and his camera in his hands ready to start the show.

"In 5…4…3…2…" He said with expertise, and pointed to Sam and Carly.

"I'm still Carly!"

"And I'm still Sam!"

"And this is iCarly!" They shouted together.

"You may be wondering why we're back doing iCarly tonight." Carly said.

"And we'll tell you why." Sam added. "Tell 'em Fredbag." She teased him with his old nickname, for old time's sake.

Freddie flipped the camera so he was in the shot. "This is the iCarly Reunion." He said proudly. "It's just not possible for us to do our web show every week anymore, but we wanted to do a reunion for the best viewers ever."

He pointed the camera back towards Carly and Sam and they continued talking about the reunion episode of iCarly. Freddie had checked the iCarly website after he thought of the idea and realized that a bunch of people still logged onto the website every day. So they posted on there that they would be doing a reunion episode. They told them to tell all their friends and apparently, it worked. They already had over 500,000 viewers, and they always got more viewers as the show went on.

"So, to kick off the show we have a little surprise for you guys!" Sam shouted as she nudged Carly.

"Uh, yeah… everyone loves surprises." Carly said with fake enthusiasm, having no idea where Sam was going with this.

"You all remember Gibby, right? Well come on over here Gibby!" Sam said and pressed the cheer button on her blue remote.

Gibby walked onto the set in classic Gibby fashion: wearing no shirt. iCarly was flooded with comments about how hot Gibby had become.

"So, I'm sure you all want a piece of this former nub." Sam laughed. "Well you can't have him! And you know why? Because he happens to be dating our very own… Carly!"

Carly blushed when Gibby held her hand and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah and… uh… Sam has a surprise for you guys too!" Carly said spontaneously, trying to get the attention away from her.

"Uh… Carls, I don't-" Sam said nervously.

"Don't be shy. Come over here Freddie!" Carly yelled and pressed the cheer button on Sam's remote.

"Okay…" Freddie said, and pressed a few buttons on his laptop to switch cameras. He put his camera down and stepped next to Sam.

"You guys should know that Sam and Freddie are now dating!" Carly announced and hugged both of her best friends.

Sam and Freddie both blushed and stood nervously in front of the camera. They didn't know what to do or say. iCarly was receiving thousands of comments about Sam and Freddie. Some of them were about how they had known all along that Sam and Freddie would be together, but others were confused and thought they hated each other.

"Well… while we get our next segment ready, please enjoy this video a viewer sent in to us a few years ago. It's still one of our favorites." Sam said.

Freddie went over to his computer and looked through the files. He found the old video of the boy squirting milk out of his eyes and set it up on the iCarly monitor for all the viewers to watch.

They all stepped off set and Sam was the first to speak. "Carly, that's not what we had planned!"

"Well you introduced Gibby and me, so I wanted to introduce you and Freddie!" Carly defended herself.

"Guys!" Freddie interrupted their argument. "We have a web show to do, so let's just-"

The door burst open and in came Spencer and a girl followed behind him.

"Spencer!" Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Gibby all shouted. They ran over and swarmed him with hugs.

"Hey kiddos!" He yelled and then thought for a moment. "You kiddos aren't really kiddos anymore, but oh well."

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"I came because I saw you were doing iCarly and I wanted to see you guys." Spencer said.

"How'd you know about the show?" Freddie asked.

"Well, my buddy Socko's younger cousin is a big iCarly fan, and she was watching the show. So Socks called me up and asked me why I wasn't there, so I started watching and here I am now!" He said, out of breath. Then he turned to Sam and Freddie. "And, then I heard you guys are like… together!" And then he looked over at Carly. "And I heard you're dating Gibby!" Then he turned to Gibby. "And Gibby, you don't even look like a Gibby anymore!"

They all laughed and then Spencer realized something. "Guys, I want you to meet my wife Kayla." Then he bent towards Freddie and whispered in his ear. "Isn't she hot?"

Freddie just laughed and patted Spencer on the back. Kayla stepped forward and introduced herself to everyone.

"I know we're having a jolly old time talking, but we have a web show to do." Carly said, being the responsible one she always was.

Sam turned to Spencer. "Hey, you wanna be in the show? We could do a Baby Spencer bit."

"That would be awesome!" Spencer grinned.

"Let's get it ready then." Freddie said, walking over to his equipment and taking the camera back out.

**Later that night...**

"And that's why you don't pour lemonade on a hobo!" Sam said, finishing the final bit.

"So, that just about wraps up the iCarly Reunion." Carly said, looking slightly sad.

Sam was about to talk when a voice filled the studio. "Random dancing!" Echoed throughout the set and the two girls looked at each other and started dancing like maniacs. Spencer and Kayla joined in too, and after a while Freddie put down the camera and joined in on the fun.

The voice stopped and everyone looked around awkwardly, not knowing how to end the final episode of iCarly. Freddie ran over to his laptop and put up a picture for the viewers to look at while they decided what to do.

"So uh… how do we end this?" Sam spoke up.

"Well… let's ask the viewers what they want to see us do last." Carly suggested.

"Sure, I'll check it right now." Freddie said, looking through the comments on their website.

He checked his laptop and his face turned pink.

"What's wrong Freddie?" Sam asked.

"Well, it seems like they want to see us all kiss before we go." He said embarrassed.

"We have to do it." Carly said, and everyone was surprised because she hated showing public affection the most. "I mean, after all they've done for us, we have to give them what they want, right?"

"She's right." They all agreed.

Freddie set up the camera and walked in front of it to Carly, Sam, Gibby, Spencer and Kayla.

"First we just want to thank you guys for being awesome." Carly started.

"And for always sending in awesome videos and pictures." Sam added.

"And for sticking with us through everything we went through." Freddie finished.

"So long." Carly said.

"Later." Sam said.

"Adios." Freddie said.

Spencer and Kayla waved goodbye and were already kissing each other. Carly turned to Gibby nervously, but he brought her close and kissed her. Sam looked at Freddie and smiled. They forgot that over 1 million people were now watching, and brought their lips together. When they finally broke apart, they realized that everyone else had already stopped, so Freddie quickly pressed the button on Sam's remote that ended the web show.

Spencer and Kayla left after a while, and Carly and Gibby went downstairs to get something to eat. It was just Sam and Freddie left in the room. Freddie walked over to his laptop to check the ratings for iCarly.

"Well that was fun." Sam said, not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah, it was." Freddie replied absentmindedly. "We're getting great feedback on the show. And look at this Sam! We got over 1 million viewers! That's incredible... I mean, usually-"

Sam interrupted him with a laugh.

"What?" Freddie asked.

Sam brought him in for a passionate kiss. "You're such a nerd." She paused for a moment. "But you're my nerd."

* * *

**The end! Thanks for sticking with me throughout my first ever story on here. It's been a lot of fun. I tried very hard to make everything on this last chapter sound right, so let's hope I did a good job. As always, your reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
